Unwinding
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Lab Series #10: Wally only took Vietnamese Lit because Artemis wanted to, so he found it hard to study for its exam. Thankfully lunch with a friend can help him relax.


**A/N: Sorry, for taking so long. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this newest installment of the lab series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice**

Vietnamese Lit was always a class Wally struggled in since it wasn't in his area of expertise. It wasn't like he was failing the class, but he was having a hard time trying to find a reason to even care. Artemis had suggested they take the class together, something different for the both of them; and Wally agreed. And now with the strain in his relationship, the two hardly sat next to each other in class, and there was always this heavy tension in the air when they did.

Wally told himself that it would be over. Exams were closing in, and then he would be done with the class. Artemis and him had talked about possibly taking another class together, but Wally wasn't sure that was happening anymore. The two barely talked anymore when they were home, and Wally was still sleeping on the couch.

Running his hand over his face, Wally stared at the notes for Vietnamese Lit. Yeah, he was not concentrating as much as he should, which was bad considering this was a class he did need to study for in some extent.

"Come on, not much longer until you're done with this class," he told himself as he narrowed his green eyes on the printed words, but all it succeeded in was making his headache worse.

Wally let out a frustrated cry that caused someone who was sitting at the table next to his to look up and glare at him. Mumbling an apology, Wally wondered if moving to the library was even a good idea. His own apartment was out since Artemis was using the place, and he did not want to feel like he was suffocating. The chemistry lab was also out for obvious reasons of distraction - learning it was good, but there was nothing like actual testing. The library was his only option, but even now he saw no point.

After trying to concentrate for what seemed like the billionth time, Wally gave up and packed up. As he was leaving the library, Wally decided he could go for something to eat as a way to calm himself. A large milkshake sound great at the moment despite the cold weather. Besides, he could always balance it out with several fresh cheeseburgers.

Wally sighed. When was the last time he actually had a meal in his own apartment. He was either at the campus' cafeteria or eating out period. He was able to afford it since his parents understood his above average metabolism and would send money every month to cover food expenses. Factor out his dates with Artemis - they hadn't even had a decent romantic walk - Wally was free to splurge just a bit more.

The snow was coming down lightly, and everyone was bundled up as they walked around. Talks about plans for the break and study tips the main topic. Wally still didn't know what was going to happen when break came around. He doubt Artemis would be coming with him to his parents' house. If that was the case, he had no idea what he was going to tell them.

"Yeah, we're drifting apart so much that I'm sleeping on the couch instead of my own bed."

Yeah, that was something he could definitely tell them.

"Wally?"

Stopping in his tracks, Wally looked over his shoulder to see a pair of familiar lavender eyes and dark strands that were covered by a white hat. A small smile formed over his face as he turned completely around, his backpack swinging just a bit and thumping against his back.

"Nice to see you wearing something warmer, gorgeous," Wally joked as he gazed at the violet winter coat that hugged her body. He couldn't tell if Hinata's face was red from the cold or from embarrassment. Perhaps both.

"You said that the last three times," she mumbled as her eyes lowered just a bit.

"Well, it's the truth," Wally said with a bit of seriousness. It was better than the sweatshirt she was shivering in a week and a half ago.

Hinata winced before sighing, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Wally smirked just a bit before jabbing his thumb in the direction of the library, "Think gorgeous, we're in front of the library with exams around the corner, why am I here?"

Hinata shook her head, an amused smile on her face. Good, Wally thought as he closed the distance between the two and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. After everything that went on these past few weeks, Wally needed something good to look at.

"You here for the same reasons I am?" Wally asked, once more gesturing to the library; his smirk turning into a full-blown goofy smile completed with teeth.

Hinata giggled before shaking her head again, "I just finished a class, and was on my way back to my dorm."

"Oh," Wally tightened his hold around her shoulders, "Well, since I have nothing to do and you have nothing to do, let's get something to eat. I'm cravings burgers and shakes."

Wally didn't give her much time to answer before guiding her to the bus stop. She began protesting, but Wally shushed and offered to pay for everything.

"I...uh..."

"Come on gorgeous, we have only a few days before exams and then we won't be seeing each other for a few weeks," Wally interrupted. His smile fell just a bit, "Besides, I need to relieve a lot of pent up frustration."

Hinata, struggling to keep up with Wally's long strides, looked at him before her eyes lowered, and she began biting on her lower lip. Although Wally had constantly told her that the rough patch him and Artemis were going through was a long time thing - he wouldn't admit to things actually looking up for a bit - Hinata had admitted to feeling as though part of this was her fault.

"It's not about that," Wally said. Mostly, he thought, "I'm just having a hard time studying for this one class that also happens to be the one that's not science related."

By the look Hinata was giving him, Wally knew she didn't fully believe him, but he chose not comment on it further. They didn't wait at the bus stop for long, and the ride was past by with Wally talking about how he was excited to head home and eat his aunt's delicious stuffing for Christmas. Hinata laughed and asked if food was the only thing that was on Wally's mind.

"You of all people should know that it's perhaps the second that's on my mind constantly," Wally ruffled her hair and laughed at the little glare she gave, "But it does win for the number one spot every chance it gets."

When they reached their stop, Wally was quick to sling his arm over Hinata's shoulders once more - laughing at the tiny squeak she let out - and guided her to the diner. A waitress waved at them and welcoming Wally back when they stepped in. Wally waved back and kept guiding Hinata to a booth near the back.

"The usual, Wally?" the same waitress asked, a wide smile on her face. Wally nodded and then she turned to Hinata, "And I believe I remember you. You ordered split-pea soup, right? Would you like that this time" Hinata's face reddened before she nodded, "Good choice for this time of year. Warms and fills you up. I already know Wally here wants a milkshake, so do you want anything to drink?"

"An ice tea, please," Hinata put on a sheepish smile, and the waitress nodded before writing down the order and then leaving with the promise of soon returning.

"So how are you, gorgeous?" Wally's tone went down a notch in amusement. His smile fell into a straight line as he leaned just a bit forward.

Hinata lowered her eyes again and her fingers began fidgeting on the table, "B-Better..."

"That's good," Wally reached out and touched her hand, "I'll tell you again, gorgeous, that you're my friend; and I tend to worry myself sick over friends."

Or in Wally's case, nearly freeze to death. Wally didn't mind so much though since Hinata's dorm room was nice and warm and he enjoyed the night in which he and Hinata just talked about possible lab dates - they had two since that night - as well as Hinata possibly getting professional help - they eventually agreed to her seeing the adviser of the campus' Sexual Assault Collation. Eventually they ended with Wally having to go home to get some sleep before classes. He had given Hinata a kiss on the forehead and told her to call him if she needed anything. Hinata just nodded and wished him a good night.

"Yeah...I know," Hinata said as she reached up and removed her hat, a few strands sticking up from the static, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Here you guys go," the waitress returned with their respected drinks, startling the two, and causing Hinata to pull her hand back as though Wally burned her, "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Wally flashed a smile at the waitress and shook his head, "Nope, thanks for the drinks."

"Very well then, you're food will be out soon. I think we're actually getting faster at making your orders here, Wally."

"I hope so. I've been here long enough for the guys in the back to actually have it down pat."

The waitress laughed before walking away. Wally returned his attention back to Hinata who's face had gone red as she held her hands close to her chest.

"Relax, gorgeous, they know I'm happily taken and won't go behind Artemis' back."

It wasn't a lie. He had brought Artemis here every once in a while for simple dates, and the staff would always gush about how much of a cute couple they were - the chef commenting about how they reminded him of him and his wife when they were in high school. He wondered why they never asked where Artemis was these days. In fact, what was stopping them from thinking he was probably seeing Hinata behind her back?

Wally inwardly shook his head. If he knew one thing for sure, he knew he wasn't a cheater. Hell, he had even stopped flirting - well, he started up again with the endearing nicknames, but that was it - when Artemis and him got serious. Why cheat on a girl when breaking up with her was so much easier and possibly less messy.

Hinata frowned a bit but didn't say anything as she placed a straw in her ice tea and took a few small sips. Wally did the same with his milkshake, enjoying the frosty treat, and knowing he would probably regret it the moment he stepped outside.

After the first few sips past, the two decided to talk about up and coming exams - mostly about the ones they knew they would struggle in. Hinata had a confused look when Wally said Vietnamese Lit. Wally knew it was because the class just seemed out of place for someone studying genetics. He explained that it was just him wanting to try something new, which wasn't a total lie.

When the food arrived, Wally was quick to attack his burgers and waved off the laugh Hinata had when a glob of ketchup was smeared at the corner of his lip when he came up for air. Hinata took her time with eating her lunch, her cheeks warming up at the soup in her body, and managed to finish after Wally was done.

"You said your metabolism runs in your family, correct?" she asked when Wally was wiping away the crumbs and ketchup from his face.

"Yep," he said flatly and sent her a wide smile, "Certainly has its benefits for both me and my parents. I can eat more of what I love and my mom doesn't haven't to be conscious of what I like because I'm not picky whatsoever."

Hinata giggled just as the waitress came back to ask if they wanted anything else. Wally just asked for the check before finishing off his milkeshake.

"You actually ask for a second round here, Wally."

"Yeah well, " he gestured to Hinata who blinked at being put on the spot, "She's not exactly use to my eating habits, and I don't want to scare her away just yet."

"Oh, honey, there's no need to be afraid," the waitress said as she patted Hinata's shoulder who was blushing like made now and glaring at Wally, "He might eat like a monster, but he's actually a teddy bear."

"Teddy bear?"

Hinata smirked while the waitress laughed, "Yes, Teddy Bear. You eat like a real bear, but you're cuddly when you're girlfriend's involved."

"Hmph."

"Let me just give you you're check. Don't worry about a tip this time because that face you're making is good enough for me."

Wally scoffed while the waitress walked away laughing, Hinata joining in with her own giggles. Wally sent her a mock glare before it split into a small smile.

"Okay, I'll forgive you this one time," he said.

After the meal was paid and the two went back to campus, Wally walked Hinata back to her dorm.

"This was fun," Hinata said when they reached her door.

"Nice to know gorgeous," Wally flashed her a smile.

"Thank you," Hinata said as her face turned a small shade of red and she leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you for everything."

She didn't give Wally a chance to say anything back before she closed her door. It didn't matter because Wally was completely speechless as well as completely red in the face.

**A/N: Okay give me your opinion, I can handle it.**


End file.
